


are we still friends?

by saintyeezus



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintyeezus/pseuds/saintyeezus
Summary: his face flashed blue as a text appeared. it was from clay. a shaky breath emitted from george as he read it.“are we still friends?”(inspired by the song by tyler the creator)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 6





	are we still friends?

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first fanfic ever so feel free to leave any criticism & such <3  
> (both george & dream have said they are ok with shipping/fanfiction and if they ever state otherwise i will delete this)  
> lower case intended

george threw his phone and watched it bounce onto his unmade bed. he picked it up and began typing, but his attempt was futile. tears pricked at his glossy dark eyes making the screen blurred. concluding paragraphs became stripes in his vision. why? why did he let this happen? clay- his best friend - former best friend. the years of yearning ended yet george still wasn’t satisfied. he just had to push it. shaking, he clutched the cracked screen in his delicate hands. his brain longed for them to move but his body refused. the words just wouldn’t come. his thoughts merged into an abyss of confusion and frustration. 

(months earlier)

“george” dream whined, extending the “e” of his friends name, “just tell me you love me”. he chuckled and ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair to move it from his eyes, but to no avail. dream had a habit of touching his hair which made george melt. he would never admit it, but he had developed feelings that were more than platonic towards dream; which is why his cheeks always glew red when the younger man would tease him.

“leave me alone!” george shrieked when he saw dream’s minecraft character hit his, which masked the blush on his cheeks as it made his game flash red. dream insisted on making his friend confess his love to him- even if he believed it was all a joke. george’s viewers didn’t help - they encouraged the flirting. “hi george, i made an edit of you and dream on youtube called ‘isle of dream’” george recited off his monitor and he thanked the viewer for the donation which made dream cackle, gasping for air. “ISLE OF DREAM!” he repeated but george just couldn’t understand the humour behind the donation. he furrowed his brows and tried continued playing when the realisation struck; isle of dream...i love dream.

after hours of incessant teasing, george finally ended his stream with a smile, he waved goodbye and went offline. “why are you laughing?” george laughed along with his friend although he didn’t quite understand why. “you finally said it! you said you loved me!” dream chuckled. he couldn’t quite grasp why george wouldn’t admit he loved him but it gave him an opportunity to make fun of the older man, and that was all dream needed to make a fun stream, not just for the viewers but for himself. “i said that hours ago! are you serious?” george sounded tired, whether he was tired of the taunting or just in general dream couldn’t tell, but his friend’s soft tone made him smile and feel warm inside. george always did that to him. he just knew how to make dream soften up from his usual tough, proud facade. inside, dream was a loving person, he was a gentle giant.

dream lay staring at his ceiling, his cat, patches lay by his side. she was warm and purred loudly, which always comforted him, especially on nights like these. dream hated sleepless nights so he lay staring upwards like his blank ceiling was somehow captivating. his thoughts were incoherent, and his eventually his mind wandered to george. why wouldn’t he just say it? sapnap would. badboyhalo would. so why wouldn’t george? something about george fascinated dream. he was so stubborn, it was actually laughable. a smile creeped onto dreams face and a dimple appeared just from the thought of his friend. he’s kind of...cute. dream disagreed with his own idea. george was his best friend. as soon as the notion emerged into his head it disappeared, and dream shut his eyes and eventually drifted to sleep.


End file.
